You Make the Perfect Company
by soyxunxperdedor
Summary: High School AU. Dean and Cas are best friends, but there might be more there than either of them think. Destiel.


**AN: Hey look I wrote high school au.**

* * *

"And you're sure you're going to be ok by yourself?" Gabriel asked for what had to be the twentieth time.

"I'm sixteen, not six," Cas said, literally pushing his brother out the front door.

"So pushy," Gabriel teased. "I'll have my cell phone and if you really need something you have Kali's number," he said as he paused on the porch.

Cas rolled his eyes. "Once again, sixteen, not six. I'll be fine Gabe."

"I just don't leave you home alone often, Dean's usually here. There's pizza money on the counter. Call Dean, you know he'll come over," Gabriel suggested.

Cas blushed. "Dean's probably out with Lisa."

Gabriel laughed. "Please that kid's as gay as Elton John. Call him."

"_I'm _gay, he's just not picky. Which means calling him when he might be with Lisa is totally cock blocking."

Gabriel heaved a put-upon sigh as he turned and went down the steps.. "Just call him. Pull out the Bros Before Hoes card or something," he called over his shoulder.

"Whatever!" Cas yelled at his retreating figure before dramatically slamming the door. They both knew he wasn't going to call Dean, even if they were best friends. Cas had meant it when he'd said he was probably out with Lisa, and if not Lisa than someone, it was a Saturday night and most teenagers were out with their friends or on dates.

Cas was out on both counts. His friends basically consisted of Dean and Gabriel, and Gabe had just left to stay at his girlfriend's for the night. Dates were definitely out for him, considering he was the only out guy at his school, other than Dean, who never saw the point in hiding his propensity for both genders. But Dean was _Dean_, his best friend since before they even knew what gay meant.

So Cas was alone. He tried not to let that thought bother him too much as he trudged up the stairs to his room. After all, being alone meant no one could hear him if he wanted to have a nice, leisurely jerk off session.

He entered his room and immediately stripped out of his clothes, dumping the pile unceremoniously onto his chair before stretching out on his bed completely naked. He was already half hard with anticipation, which really is kind of sad, getting hard so quick at the thought of his own hand, but it'd been a while since he'd had time for more than just a quick release in the shower.

He wrapped his fingers around his cock and gave it an idle stroke or two as his other hand traveled to his nightstand, yanking the drawer open and blinding digging for the bottle of lube stashed there. He used a little to slick his hand up, just enough to ease the rough drag of skin on skin. He tightened his grip as he lazily pushed his hips up into his fist. He paused for a moment to slick the fingers on his other hand before he went back to his steady rhythm, his thumb rubbing over the sensitive head as his other hand traveled down between his legs, his index finger pushing against his hole, massaging the muscle. His eyelids fluttered shut as he breached his entrance.

Then his cell phone rang. He let out a frustrated breath as he craned his neck to see the screen as the phone vibrated away on his nightstand. He had every intention of ignoring it until he read the name. Dean. He couldn't _not_ answer when Dean was calling. So he pulled his finger away, wiped his fingers on his bed spread, and picked up the phone.

"Hey Dean," he said, hoping he didn't sound breathless.

"Hey Cas, you're not busy are you?" Dean asked. Cas looked down at his erection, his fingers locked around the base of his cock.

"Nope," he lied. "What's up?"

"Ruby," Dean said, the word coming out a harsh growl that shot straight to Cas's dick. He quickly bit his lip to keep any sound from escaping.

"Cortese or Cassidy?" he finally managed.

"Cortese. Cassidy's a bitch but she's harmless."

"Agreed. What did she do?"

"She's been hitting on Sammy. First of all, he is a freshman and she's a senior. Second of all, he's with Jess. And they're vomit inducingly adorable." Cas was inclined to agree. Sam and Jess may only be fourteen but they were already so in love that Cas got a little jealous just looking at them. And considering that Dean had to drive them around for all of their dates, Cas had to look at them a lot, his best friend status meaning he gets dragged along to avoid Dean becoming the awkward third wheel. "I just wanna know where that bitch gets off," Dean added, his voice delving into growl territory again, causing Cas's cock to twitch in interest and a small hitched breath to spill from his lips before he could stop it.

He squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, hoping Dean would just go on, that he hadn't heard. But the gods were not smiling on him Dean went silent, a silence that seemed to stretch on for years before he finally spoke again. "Cas?" he asked, his voice slow and teasing. "Are you jerking off?"

"No," Cas said, his voice coming out a harsh squeak as he nibbled on his lips. He could practically hear the wide grin spread across Dean's face. "You are. God Cas that's… So incredibly hot. Were you jerking off when I called or did my voice get you all hot and bothered?" he asked, letting his voice lower another octave.

Cas swallowed convulsively. May as well tell the truth right? "Both," he replied and Dean sucked in a breath.

"Goddamn Cas. Tell me what you're doing," he ordered, a bit more strained now. He heard the rasp of a zipper opening as he captured the phone between his ear and shoulder. Were they really going to do this?

"I've got my right hand wrapped around the base of my cock," he said as he loosened his grip a little.

"Stroke yourself for me Cas," Dean ordered. Cas would never admit it out loud, but Dean telling him what to do sent a shiver up his spine. He did as he was told, and feeling a little bold, he let a small moan spill over the phone line. Dean's answering moan had him gripping the base of his cock again to keep himself from coming.

He opened his mouth to ask Dean what the hell they doing but Dean was talking again. "Do you finger yourself Cas? I bet you do. I do, god Cas, you ever rub your, what is it? Prostate. It's like fireworks, better than a blowjob when I figured it out. You ever touch yourself there?"

"Yes," Cas gasped, his hips stuttering into his palm.

"Touch yourself there now," Dean panted. "I'm touching myself there right now, my fingers dripping with lube. I'm pretending it's you Cas, god your fingers, I've wanted them to touch me for so long." Cas wondered if Dean was even aware of what was coming out of his mouth as he slicked his fingers back up, pressing his index finger slowly inside again. A moan fell from his lips. "God you sound good Cas," Dean said, his voice breaking with obvious pleasure. "I've worked myself open so many times thinking about you, wishing I was getting ready for your cock. Bet it's bigger than you'd think. I want to feel your dick in me."

Cas moaned again, loudly, the unexpected direction this was going sending a thrill through him. When he'd allowed himself to fantasize about Dean he'd always been on the bottom but that didn't mean the idea of reversing the roles was unappealing. Dean must've sensed his thoughts because he chuckled. "Course, I wanna feel what it's like inside you too," he whispered hoarsely.

"Dean," Cas tried to say but it came out as a low moan. "Dean," he tried again. "I'm home alone right now and if you're not here in five minutes I'm getting off without you," he said, his tone implying that Dean had better be there.

"I'll be there in three," Dean said and then the line went dead. Cas grabbed the phone and tossed it back onto his nightstand. He didn't doubt that Dean would get there in three minutes, he lived just down the street. He slowed his hand, making sure it wasn't going to be over before Dean got there. He glanced at his clock, two minutes had passed. He eyed his underwear sticking out of the pile on his chair. He should at least put those on to go unlock the door for Dean. They were really going to do this. Cas was going to lose his virginity to his best friend. The guy he's in love with, if he's being honest with himself, and all he feels is breathless anticipation.

Before he can get up and put some of his clothes back on there's a sound outside his bedroom door and then Dean's standing there, gaping at him. "Goddamn Cas," Dean breathed as he took in the sight of Cas sprawled out on his bed, his legs spread slightly, his right hand still loosely wrapped around his cock.

Now that Dean was actually standing there, in his room, a prominent bulge tenting the front of his jeans, Cas got a little freaked out. He was about to lose his virginity. His worries must've been showing on his face because Dean said "Don't freak out."

"I'm not freaking out," Cas lied.

Dean arched an eyebrow at him. "We've practically been friends since birth Cas, I know when you're freaking out. We don't have to do anything you don't want to, ok? You can tell me to get lost right now and I'll go, no hard feelings. I know this'll be your first time Cas, and I know that's gotta be scary. But if you'll let me, I'll make it amazing for you," Dean said, and the ridiculously earnest look on his face made Cas's heart skip, and he maybe fell a little bit more in love.

Cas took a deep, steadying breath. He was still nervous, but he got the feeling that wasn't going to go away. So he looked Dean in the eye and said "You're not naked enough."

Dean grinned and Cas sucked in a breath when he saw all the want in Dean's eyes. He kicked his shoes off and yanked his shirt over his head in one smooth motion, his jeans, which Cas noticed had not been buttoned properly, hit the floor next, and he wasn't wearing underwear. Cas's mouth watered as he took in Dean's toned body, his flushed red cock bouncing against his stomach, smearing sticky precome on his belly.

Dean turned back to close the door and then crossed the room to the foot of Cas's bed, crawling up on it until he was positioned over him, their lips only inches apart. It struck Cas then that Dean had been his first kiss too. They were thirteen and Cas had told Dean that he thought maybe he liked boys instead of girls, his hands shaking because he was so scared that Dean would turn away from him in disgust. But Dean, in his infinite wisdom, asked him if he wanted to test that theory, and before Cas could answer Dean had leaned over and kissed him. They hadn't used tongues, only their lips moving together for a few moments before they finally pulled apart, and Dean had smiled at him and asked him if he liked it. When he said he had Dean had just grinned wider and said "Well I guess that means you're gay."

He can see now that Dean's gorgeous green eyes are focused on Cas's lips, sees his head drop a fraction of inch and he blurts "Were you testing your own theory too?"

Dean blinks at him. "What?"

"When we were thirteen. I told you that I might be gay and you said we'd test the theory. Then you kissed me. And when I said I liked it you said I was definitely gay. Were you testing a theory too?" Cas asked.

Dean stared at him for a moment before his face broke into a smile. "Yeah, I was. But the theory wasn't whether or not I liked _guys. _I already knew that."

Cas opened his mouth to ask what the theory was about but Dean silenced him by taking the opportunity to kiss him, his full lips sucking Cas's bottom lip into his mouth. Cas moaned softly, and Dean dipped his tongue into his mouth, Cas's rising to meet it. Cas had only ever made out a few times before, once with Meg Masters at a party during a game of spin the bottle he'd been wrangled into. Everyone had just been doing light pecks on the lips, but she'd grabbed hold of him and attacked his mouth. The other times had been with Balthazar Roche, and that had been accompanied by a short fling the previous summer. This was so much better than then either of those times, because they were moving slowly, not trying to touch each other's tonsils with their tongues, and he actually cared about Dean.

Then Dean rocked his hips down into Cas and Cas broke the kiss to moan loudly. Dean didn't let that deter him, moving his mouth down to Cas's neck. "God Cas, the noises you make," he said as he latched onto the soft skin on Cas's throat. "I'm gonna mark you Cas, so everyone'll know you're mine," he growled. Cas rolled his hips up, their cocks slotting together like they were made for it.

Dean pulled back and Cas whimpered at the sudden rush of cool air between them. Dean lowered his face for another quick kiss before sitting back on his knees between Cas's legs. He rubbed Cas's thighs when Cas pouted at him.

"If we'd kept that up much longer I would've come and this would've been over much faster than I'd like," he said.

Cas nodded begrudgingly. "I would've been upset if you had come before you fucked me," he said teasingly.

Dean just shook his head, a bewildered smile on his face. "And I wouldn't want to make you upset," he said as he looked down at Cas's groin. "I want to taste you," he added.

Cas nodded, shifting his hips upwards, wanting it almost desperately. Dean grabbed a spare pillow and slid it under Cas's ass, and before he could ask him what he was doing he had his face buried between Cas's legs, his tongue invading Cas's hole. Cas tensed up at first, not expecting the intrusion, but Dean rubbed his thighs soothingly and continued to worked his tongue into the tight muscle, and finally he relaxed.

Dean pulled back and made a face. "Lube tastes nasty."

Cas couldn't help but laugh. "Because I'm sure my ass tastes awesome."

Dean gave him a lopsided cocky grin and winked before pulling Cas's cheeks apart with his thumbs and delving his tongue back in. Cas gasped and writhed, pushing himself back onto Dean's face as Dean's tongue worked inside him, loosening him up.. "Gimme the lube," Dean demanded, his breath ghosting over Cas's hole. Cas shivered, grabbing the bottle and shoving it into Dean's hand.

Cas whined when Dean moved to hover over him. "Needy bastard," Dean laughed as he slicked his fingers up. "I'm gonna go slow, ok? Wanna make this good for you," he added. He mouth along Cas's jaw line as he pushed two fingers inside him. Cas gasped at the burn and Dean muttered soothing words into his skin. The burn subsided quickly and then Dean brushed against that place inside him and his whole body jerked as he cried out. Dean turned his face and kissed him again as his fingers kept working, scissoring and stretching.

"I need more," Cas groaned, practically begging. Dean slipped in a third finger and Cas relished the burn as he stretched to accommodate. He rocked his hips, pushing back on his fingers, wanting more. "Please Dean, I want you," he pleaded, his voice a breathless moan.

"Yeah," Dean answered, just as breathless. "Yeah ok," he said as he pulled his fingers away. Cas whimpered at their loss. Dean froze. "Shit, I don't have a condom. Do you?"

Cas shook his head. "Dean, it's ok, you're clean, right?"

Dean nodded. "There's not been anything but my hand for about seven months now," he replied honestly.

Cas's eyes widened. "Seven months? Really?"

"Yeah. I've been waiting for something better," Dean said with a secretive smile. Cas filed that away for later, for now he was so hard it was a wonder their conversation was making sense. He rocked his hips up into Dean's, getting a moan for his efforts. He watched as Dean used the lube to slick up his dick, using his hand to position himself. He hovered over Cas, his eyes searching. "You're sure you want to do this?"

Instead of answering Cas grasped Dean's hips, pulling him closer until he could feel the blunt head of Dean's cock pressing into him, breaching the ring of muscle. The stretch was uncomfortable, and Cas closed his eyes tightly.

"Hey, kiss me," Dean whispered, his lips so close Cas could practically feel the words. Cas released Dean's hips in favor of wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him down that last centimeter so that their lips met. Dean kissed him slow and deep, all while slowly pushing into him. He finally stopped, his length sheathed completely inside Cas. He slowly pulled away from Cas's lips, resting their foreheads together. "You ok?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Cas breathed. He shifted his hips experimentally, the sensation of being full was strange, but good. "Move Dean," he demanded, rolling his hips.

Dean pulled out, both of them moaning at the slow drag before he pushed back in, Cas rolling his hips to meet his slow thrust. They set up a rhythm, their bodies moving languidly together, soft moans filling Cas's otherwise quiet bedroom. "I always thought you'd be more animalistic," Cas panted as Dean sucked a hickey onto the side of his neck.

"I can be, when I'm just in it for the orgasm. But I actually care about you," Dean answered breathlessly before silencing further conversation by taking Cas's dick in his hand. Cas moaned, his back arching slightly off his bed as Dean began jerking him off.

"Dean," he moaned, the harsh sound ripping from his throat. Dean's rhythm faltered, his hips speeding up their pace seemingly of their own accord. Cas didn't mind, thrusting up into Dean's hand at a matching speed.

"Fuck Cas, I'm not gonna last much longer," Dean gasped, practically slamming into Cas now. Cas knew he was going to feel it for days, and he felt his cock twitch in Dean's hand at the thought. "C'mon Cas, you're so close. Come for me," Dean ordered, leaning down to take Cas's nipple into his mouth. That was apparently all it took because Cas was arching off his bed, coming as he cried out Dean's name. Dean's hand slammed down on his own, their fingers locking together tightly as Dean's orgasm swept through him. Cas kept his eyes open, watching Dean's face, the utterly fucked out expression making him want to come all over again.

They gasped for breath as they came down together, staring at each other as their heart rates slowed. Dean's expression was a mix of sated, happy, and something else that Cas couldn't read. Dean shifted and let his now soft cock slip out, Cas wincing at the sensation. He wiggled his hips, grimacing when he felt Dean's come moving inside him. That was kind of gross, but so undeniably worth it.

Dean rolled off Cas and onto his back beside him. "That was absolutely amazing Cas," he said, still a little breathless. Cas was startled when he felt Dean's pinky link with his own. He turned his head to the side to find Dean doing to same, looking at him with a curious smile, his eyelids drooping slightly. "What did you think Cas?" he asked, and Cas couldn't help but grin at the hope he could see in Dean's eyes, the need to please.

Cas released Dean's pinky to lean over and grab some tissues off his nightstand, cleaning his come off his stomach before tossing them in the trashcan. He turned back to Dean with a smile and slid their palms together, lacing Dean's fingers through his. "It was mind blowing Dean," he said truthfully. But now that it was over it raised the question of why it had happened. Cas wanted to ask, but he was scared of the answer, scared that Dean had just been horny and he'd been available. But he didn't think that had been it, Dean had clearly been after more than just a mindless fuck, because he'd been caring with Cas, making sure he made it great for him.

Dean yawned, his eyes closing more. "Gabe won't mind me staying the night will he?" he asked sleepily.

"Of course not. First of all, you've stayed over a million times. Second of all, he's not going to be home until sometime tomorrow."

"Staying at Kali's tonight?"

"Yeah."

"But, like, he's not gonna freak out if he comes home and finds me in your bed like this, is he?" Dean asked, actually sounding worried.

Cas snorted. "Dean, if Gabriel finds out that I just lost my virginity to you, he'll throw us a party."

Dean grinned. "Yeah, that's true," he said before his mouth stretched open in another yawn.

Cas reached over his head and tugged his comforter down, maneuvering for a few minutes before he was under it, wincing a couple of times at the growing soreness in his ass. Dean crawled in with him, his arm wrapping around Cas's slender waist as he pulled him snug against his chest. Cas sighed contentedly when Dean buried his face in the nape of his neck, his breathing already evening out towards sleep. But Cas was still wide awake, and he had questions.

"Dean?"

"Mm?"

"I love you," he said quietly.

"I love you too," Dean replied sleepily.

Cas sighed and turned over, Dean's arm resting heavily on his hip. "No, Dean, I'm in love with you."

Dean's eyes opened and he smiled. "I knew what you meant Cas. I'm in love with you too." Cas's mouth dropped open, and then worked for a moment as he tried to find the right words.

"Cas I'm three seconds from falling asleep. Tomorrow I'm going to make you breakfast in bed and we can talk about everything, ok?"

Cas settled against Dean's chest. "Yeah, ok," he said, feeling his own eyes start to close. "Wait, Dean?"

"Mm?" he said again.

"You're seriously going to make breakfast in bed the morning after you took my virginity?"

Dean's lips curled up at the corners. "Yeah I'm a sap like that."

XXX

True to his word Dean made him breakfast in bed the next morning, the smell of pancakes waking Cas and instantly putting a smile on his face. There was a soreness in his ass when he rolled over that just reminded him that last night had really happened. Dean gave Cas a clean pair of underwear and the threadbare Led Zeppelin t-shirt he'd been wearing the night before, and after a little digging he'd found a plain black t-shirt he'd left there shoved in the bottom of one of Cas's drawers.

It started raining at some point, and Cas got a text from Gabriel saying that he'd be staying at Kali's for another night if it got any worse. Cas had replied that he was more than welcome to stay another night anyway because Dean had come over. He didn't spell it out, but he had no doubt Gabriel somehow knew.

"We should spend the entire day in bed," Dean suggested.

Cas raised an eyebrow at him. "I know we're two teenage guys and therefore perpetually horny but I don't think even we have that kind of endurance."

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. "I meant we just call this a lost Sunday. We lounge here in our underwear, throw in a couple of movies, maybe order some pizza later. 'Course, all those things and orgasms are not mutually exclusive," he added with a wink. "Besides, it's all rainy outside, and rainy days always make me want to lay in bed all day."

Cas relaxed back against his pillows. "That sounds like a great plan. You should just sleep over again tonight, it's not like we have school tomorrow since it's summer vacation."

Dean stretched out beside him, his hands folded behind his head. "Awesome," he said, settling in.

Cas rolled onto his side, looking at Dean with bright eyes. "So," he started nervously. "You love me?" he said, the words coming out as a question.

"Yes," Dean answered without hesitation, rolling onto his side too. "And you… Love me?"

"Yes," Cas replied, leaning in to capture Dean's lips.

XXX

One hour and a swapping of blow jobs later they were laying in bed, Dean stretched out horizontally, using Cas's stomach as a pillow while some scary movie they were ignoring played on the tv.

Cas sighed, Dean's head rising and falling with the action. Dean turned his head, his eyes worried. "You ok Cas?"

"Yeah. I just can't believe how dumb we've been. We could've been having this for so long now if we'd just told each other how we felt," he said with a shrug. Then his face grew serious. "Oh god, Dean, does this make us boyfriends?

Dean mock groaned. "I think it does."

Cas made a face. "Well we better just call it all off now, Sam and Gabe will make fun of us and sing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song and it'll just be a big mess."

"Yeah, you're right. Friends?" Dean asked, sticking his hand out for Cas to shake.

Cas took it, nodding solemnly. "Friends."

Dean laughed. "C'mere boyfriend," he whispered, pulling Cas in by the hand still in his grip, planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I think I like the sound of that."

"Good, get used to it," Dean laughed, settling his head back onto Cas's flat stomach. Cas wove his fingers through Dean's hair, mussing the soft spikes.

"I plan to," he murmured, his mind sifting through the events of the night before. "So last night when I asked you if you were testing a theory when we were thirteen, and you said yes but not whether or not you liked guys you meant…?"

"I was testing whether or not I liked you. I'd known for a while that I was attracted to guys too, but I didn't know if I really liked you or if it was just hormones making me want you because you were so damn cute."

Cas bit his lip, looking down into beautiful green eyes. "You thought I was cute? I was so awkward at thirteen. I had some acne too."

"You had, like, three pimples in all of middle school. Seriously though, you were gorgeous, always have been and always will be."

Cas felt a blush creep up his neck. "I'm nothing compared to you," he said, taking in Dean's chiseled jaw, perfect freckles and bright eyes.

Dean gave him a look that said he didn't agree. "Well just have to agree to disagree about that one."

"And you seriously haven't been with anyone in seven months?" Cas asked, changing the subject.

"Nope. After Cassie and I broke up I realized that we hadn't worked out because my feelings for you were growing stronger. And since then…" Dean hesitated and Cas began running his fingers through his hair again.. "There was one other person," he hesitated again.

"It's ok Dean. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Cas said, although he very much wanted to know. He knew about Cassie, they'd dated for months, and she'd been the first person Dean had slept with. The only, as far as Cas knew, although he had always suspected otherwise.

"I want to. His name's Nick Monroe. He goes to the community college, and I got really drunk at a party one night. He offered me a ride home that turned into a give and take of blowjobs in the backseat of his car. That was it though, just the one time, and there hasn't been anyone since."

"Dean, you sound like you're confessing to cheating on me or something. I'm not mad that you were with other people before me. A little jealous maybe but not mad. I'm not completely pure either you know."

Dean quirked an eyebrow at him. "Making out with Meg Masters at that party doesn't count. Although, seriously, I felt for you man, I thought her tongue was going to come out your ear."

Cas shuddered. "Don't remind me. That's not what I'm talking about though. You are not the only one who has messed around with a college guy. Remember when Gabe and I were visiting Anna that week last summer? One of her friends is very British, very hot, and very gay. His name's Balthazar Roche, and we had a short fling. We've kept in touch actually, although don't worry, we are nothing but friends."

Dean grinned and slapped Cas's knee. "You dog you! How come you never told me?"

Cas shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know, it just never came up. We didn't have sex so it didn't seem important."

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asked after a moment, fidgety.

"Of course."

"What did you do? Y'know, with him?" Dean asked nervously shifting so that he was lying on his stomach beside Cas, propped up on his elbows..

"We didn't get to be alone much, so we mostly just made out, maybe with a quick hand job if there was time. Although the last time we were together we had plenty of time. I blew him and he fingered me until I came," Cas said casually, knowing Dean had a jealous streak.

Dean's eye twitched. He licked his lips and then his eyes twitched again.

"The idea of me doing anything with someone else is just killing you isn't it?" Cas asked with a smile he couldn't contain.

"Little bit," Dean said through gritted teeth, which told Cas it was actually quite a bit.

Cas wrapped and arm around Dean's neck and pulled him closer for a long, deep kiss. The movie had ended a while ago and the screen was frozen on the DVD menu, the only sound in the room being the wet slide of their lips and tongues and the rain pounding against the window. Finally the broke away, both breathing heavy, their eyes heavily lidded. "I'm all yours now," Cas said, his voice ragged with want.

"You're definitely mine," Dean growled and Cas shivered.

"Always."


End file.
